The Pokemon Witch
by King of Stories
Summary: Ash and his friends meet a Pokemon Trainer named Akiza after saving their Pokemon from Team Rocket Brock starts to fall in love with the Trainer but Dawn doesn't trust her soon Ash and his friends hear some rumors about a Trainer known as the Pokemon Witch later on but who is the Pokemon witch and how does Akiza know the Trainers names
1. The New Pokemon Trainer

Chapter

Three day pasted after Ash's gym battle with Fantina

Ash and his friends made their way through a forest. Hey Ash you got another badge and all you need 3 more to get in the Sinnoh league.

Ash and his friends found a place in the forest to have lunch. They let all their Pokemon out so they could have lunch also. Brock made carrot soup, cheese sandwiches, and for dessert blueberry pie. The drinks were orange juice and water. Their Pokemon ate Pokemon food.

"Hey Ash want Pokemon will you use in your next gym battle", Dawn asked. Ash told her. First I'll see who the gym leader is and what type of Pokemon the gym leader uses.

Their lunch was over. Dawn began to wash dishes in a river stream. Brock packed the forks, spoons, and knives. While Ash folded the picnic blanket.

Team Rocket watch from afar. "Meowth what kind of plan do we have to capture Pikachu". Jessie asked. Meowth told her that. James is working on robot with Carnivine. The robot's body will be made of Titanium that will able resist Pikachu's electric attacks. Also the robot will have mechanical arms made from iron so Ash's Grotle's Razor Leaf won't be able to scratch the arms. Finally the robot will launch nets that are made from a special steel that Pikachu's Iron Tail can't break through. Jessie laughed quietly and Meowth snickered.

James arrived with the robot that looked like a Aggron. "The Robot is ready now". James said.

Ash and his friends started to return the Pokemon back to their Pokeballs. But the Pokemon that stayed out was Pikachu and Piplup Brock returned his happiny, and Croagunk. Brock looked at Sudowoodo who looked like he wanted to stay out of his Pokeball for a while. "Sudowoodo do you want to stay out of your Pokeball for a while", Brock asked. Sudowoodo nodded.

Suddenly a Aggron came from behind the tree's. "Is that an Aggron?" Ash asked. "That Aggron looks like it's made of steel, titanium, and iron." Brock said to Ash. "It must be a robot." Dawn said as she looked closer at the Aggron.

On the Aggron belly was the letter R. "Hey Ash, Brock the robot must be Team Rocket's." Dawn said.

The Team Rocket trio laughed and said their motto.

"Listen, is that a voice I hear?" Jessie said.

"It's speaking to me loud and clear." James said.

"On the wind!"

"Past the Stars!"

"In your ear!" Meowth said.

"Bringing chaos at breakneck pace."

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place."

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet."

"When everything's worse, our work is complete."

"Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"And Meowth, now dat's a name!"

"Putting the do-gooders in their place.."

"we're Team Rocket…"

".in your face!"

"Wobbuffet!" said the Silent Pokemon.

"Team Rocket!" The group shouted.

"Meowth get Pikachu, Piplup, and Sudowoodo!" Jessie command the cat Pokemon.

"Right, activate the Robot Aggrons net launchers now James!" Meowth command James.

"Okay activating net launchers now!" James shouted.

The robot Aggron fired three missiles, came out three nets, trapping Piplup, Pikachu, and Sudowoodo.

Ash and his friends ran towards their Pokemon but Team Rocket had a plan up their sleeves.

"Meowth launch the metal hand and feet bracelets!" James said to Meowth.

"Launching the metal bracelets now!" Meowth shouted. The robot Aggron fired the metal bracelets from its forehead. The metal bracelets flew right towards Ash and his friends, attaching to their hands and feet.

"Now grab Pikachu, Piplup, and Sudowoodo Meowth." James and Jessie command Meowth.

"Right." Meowth said. The robot Aggron walked up to Piplup, Pikachu, and Sudowoodo and grabbed them with its mechanical hands.

Ash and his friends were looking hopeless.

Suddenly a Flamethrower, Flash cannon, and Magical Leaf came out of nowhere and hit the robots arms causing the hands to releasing Piplup, Pikachu, and Sudowoodo.

Ash and his friends turned around at where the attacks came from. Behind them was a teenage girl with fair skin, brown eyes, and dark, Burgurdy hair that was was chin-length with addition of long, elbow-length bangs that frame both sides of her face. On her top of her head was a hair curler.

She was wearing a wardrobe with a low-cut red corset with short, light green puffy sleeves and a high collar. She also had a sleeveless magenta trench coat that was shorter and pleated in the front and on her neck was a red neck choker and an emerald crested, golden cross-shaped medallion, as well as a pair of dark, elbow-length gloves with a pair of golden bracelets above them. On her feet was high heeled pumps/sandals with them.

Brock looked at her was about to go luvey duvey on her. But Dawn grabbed Brock's ear.

Who are you? James asked the mysterious girl. "My name is Akiza." The girl said. Infernape use Mach Punch on the legs. Infernape nodded and its hands started to glow. And Infernape punched legs which badly damaged the legs causing to robot to lose its balance. Roserade use magicial leaf on the robots arms. Roserade aimed a lot a leafs a the arms really fast that the arms of the robot Meowth broke off.

Medicham and Kirlia stand by for battle! Akiza called out. Dawn realized that the words she just said is like what Paul says when he calls out his Pokemon to battle. Dawn wondered if she can be trusted even though she was saving their Pokemon

Medicham aim Focus Blast at the robots belly. Medicham powered up Focus Blast and aimed right at the robots belly. The attack caused to make a hole in robots belly.

Kirlia use Hidden Power to blow the head off. Kir… Kirlia. The Psychic Pokemon said.

Kirlia's Hidden Power was so powerful that the head blew up showing Team Rocket.

Rhyperior use Flash Cannon to destroy the robot. Akiza commanded the rhino Pokemon. Rhyperior took aim at the Aggron robot with a powerful Flash Cannon which hit Team Rocket really hard. Team Rockets blasting off again! They screamed as they were send flying into the sky.

Hmmph those people are losers. Akiza said with a wicked smile. Akiza turned around and she looked at Ash and his friends soon she noticed Brock and winked at him with a smile. Brock started blush. And Akiza's Infernape then winked at Sudowoodo. Sudowoodo face started to glow red. Ash started to snicker a bit because he noticed that no girl has ever winked at his friend

Dawn started to think again why did she say: Stand by for battle but the smile she made was kinda creepy.

For some reason she didn't like or trust Akiza but she didn't say anything yet until she was sure that why Akiza was here and by the look on Akiza's face was like she knew Dawn was getting suspicious.

"Are you Ash, Brock, and Dawn", Akiza asked with a smile. Uhh yeah that's our names but how do you know our names", Ash asked with confusing voice. But Akiza didn't anwser that.

Instead she looked at Brock again. "Brock you look quite handsome.: Akiza giggled. Brock face went red really fast. Her Infernape looked at Sudowoodo and blew a kiss at him. Sudowoodo face with bright red too.

Ash laughed but Dawn still didn't trust her.

"Akiza was Infernape your first Pokemon", Ash asked the girl.

"Right Ash and my Infernape is a girl." Akiza answered him. Akiza introduced the rest of her Pokemon. Medicham, Rhyperior, Roserade, and Kirlia.

Pikachu and Piplup greeted the Akiza's Pokemon by smiling. Infernape, Medicham, Rhyperior, Roserade, and Kirlia smiled back at them.

End of chapter


	2. The Rumors

Chapter 2: The Rumors

Ash and his friends made their way through the forest with their new friend Akiza and up ahead was Calanlave City

"Hey guys we finally here Calanlave City." Dawn called out. "Alright now I can get my sixth badge now." Ash shouted with excitement.

"Hey Brock do you know the Pokemon Gym is in Calanlave City," He asked the Breeder.

But he then noticed Brock was just standing looking at the sky. "Umm Brock you okay," He asked his friend. Dawn and piplup noticed Brock was looking at the sky too. Dawn snapped her fingers in front of Brock. "Brock snap out of it!" Dawn yelled. "oh umm sorry you guys its just that Akiza she's beautiful, "Don't you think so too?" He asked them. Ash and his friends been seeing Brock like so many girls lately but this girl was different because she winked, smiled, and called him handsome.

As Ash and his friends walk down they noticed a some kids talking and whispering.

"Guys look at those kids over there." Ash called as he pointed at the kids. "(I wonder what they talking and whispering about?)" Dawn asked herself.

Brock wondered the same thing too. Akiza noticed this. "Hey Brock darling do you think that we should go shopping for food and medicine," She asked with a cute smile. Brock face went red at Akiza calling him darling. "Yes we should, I'll let my friends know." He said with a happy smile.

Brock walked up to his friends and told them that he and Akiza are going shopping for food and medicine. "Well sure we'll meet you at the Pokemon Center." Ash said. Brock and Akiza made their to the Pokemart.

"Man Brock and Akiza seem to be getting along, do you think so you too Dawn?" He asked the Pokemon Co-ordinator. But Dawn changed the subject by reminding him that they were going to see at the kids at what they were talking and whispering about. Ash and Dawn walked up to the kids.

"Umm excuse us but what's going on here?" Dawn asked the kids. The one boy from the kids turned around.

"Who are you two," The boy asked them. "My name is Dawn and this is Ash." She said to the boy.

"But what are you and your friends talking and whispering about anyway," Ash asked the boy.

" Well there's a rumor that there's a Trainer called the Pokemon Witch." The boy said. Ash and Dawn got confused. "There's Trainer called the Pokemon what?" The Pokemon Trainer asked.

"You haven't heard of the Pokemon Witch," The boy asked them. Ash and Dawn shook their heards.

"Well the Pokemon Witch is Trainer that has Psychic Powers and she's got very Powerful Pokemon too." The boy said. "She has Psychic Powers. And what makes you think that she was Psychic Powers," Dawn asked the boy. "Well the rumors are that her Psychic are powerful that her opponents feel some kind of damage." The boy said. Ash and Dawn were shocked. "And what kind of damage," Dawn asked. "Well when one of her pokemon deals damage to her opponents Pokemon the oppontent feels the damage too." The boy said.

Ash and Dawn with more shocked than before.

"And what else do you know about this Pokemon Witch," Dawn asked.

"The last rumor I heard Yesterday was that she wore a some kind of robe and a Infernape Mask." The boy added.

Ash and Dawn shook a little bit. "Okay but where was the Pokemon Witch last seen," Ash asked.

"I don't know." The boy said and he ran back to his friends. "Ash do you think that this Pokemon Witch is real," She asked nervously. "I don't know but if she does I want to try to challenge her to a battle. He said.

Dawn began to wonder why her friend wanted to the Pokemon Witch to a battle. "Well maybe we should go and meet up with Brock and Akiza right now. She said to her friend. Ash nodded.

Brock and Akiza were there waiting for them.

"Hey you guys what took you so long?" Brock asked them. "Umm Brock we'll talk about that later ok." Ash said to the Breeder.

"Oh okay." The Breeder said with confusing look on his face.

Ash and his friends walked down to see Nurse Joy and asked her to do a checkup on their Pokemon. "Of course I glad to." She said with a smile.

Ash and Dawn noticed that Brock didn't go ga ga on Nurse Joy. Dawn realized maybe because that he really loves their new friend Akiza.

10 minutes later Nurse Joy came out of the medical room and told them that their Pokemon are doing well.

Ash and his friends made their way up to the bedrooms and went to sleep expect Dawn couldn't sleep after the boy telling about this Pokemon Witch and also wondering why Akiza went shopping with Brock all the sudden.

"Hey Piplup do you trust Akiza," She asked the Penguin Pokemon. Piplup shook his head. "Well I don't either." She said.

Soon she heard footsteps walking down the hallway. "(Who's walking the hallway?)" She asked nervously.

End of Chapter


	3. Secrets and Spying

Chapter 3: Secrets and Spying

Dawn and piplup began to wonder at who or what was walking in the Pokemon Center hallway.

"We should see who's out in the hallway but we should be quiet too". Dawn said.

Dawn and Piplup walked down quietly wondering who just walked down the hallway.

Dawn and Piplup looked around and just came near entrance of the Pokemon center. Suddenly they saw Akiza near at the Pokemon telephone computer. Dawn and Piplup moved back to the wall quietly and peeked at what was Akiza was doing to the telephone computer.

"What's Akiza doing on the Pokemon Center telephone?" Dawn asked herself.

Akiza started to talk on telephone computer. "Brother I'm going to send you Kirlia, Roserade, Rhyperior, and Medicham back to you". Akiza said. Dawn thought ("Akiza has a brother")?

"Okay". "And which 4 Pokemon should I send you," The boy asked. "I want Swalot, Sealeo, Raichu, and Steelix". Akiza said.

Dawn was getting surprised that Akiza has more Pokemon but heard Akiza talking again before she decided to back to bed.

"I got the 4 Pokemon that you sent to me now and big brother make sure that our second brother knows about that I met that Loser Ash and his friends". Akiza said to the boy. "Very well and please you got to realize that your Psychic Powers are hurting alot of Trainers and their Pokemon". The boy said.

Dawn and Piplup were surprised that Akiza has Psychic Powers. " (Akiza has Psychic Powers?)" Dawn asked herself. "(And who is she talking to on the telephone computer?)" Dawn asked herself again. "(Wait a minute what that boy told Ash and I. "Can it be?)"she asked herself again.

* * *

Flashback scene

"The Pokemon Witch has powerful Psychic Powers that when her Pokemon manage to deal damage to her opponents Pokemon the Trainers feel the damage somehow."The Boy said.

End of Flashback

* * *

Dawn began to wonder if Akiza is really the Pokemon Witch. "Piplup if she is the Pokemon Witch we must be prepared to battle if she tries to hurt us." Dawn said to her Penguin Pokemon. Piplup nodded. But then Piplup and Dawn noticed that Akiza turn off the telephone computer screen.

Dawn picked up Piplup and ran back to the bedroom. Dawn began to wonder how heartbroken if Brock found out that if Akiza the Pokemon Witch but Ash and I never got the chance to tell him.

Soon she fell asleep.

End of chapter


	4. The Injured Girl

Chapter 4: The Injured Girl

As the sun rises up Ash and Pikachu were the first ones to awake. "Well its time to continue on our journey Pikachu." The Trainer said to his partner.

20 minutes later:

Ash got in his clothes, put his hat on, and grabbed his backpack and went out the bedroom door.

Brock came out of bedroom next to his room at the same time. "Hi Brock sleep well," He asked the Pokemon Breeder. But Brock was just silent and he had a smile on his face which meant he perhaps had a wonderful dream.

"Hello Brock, are you okay?" The Trainer asked him. Brock shook his head as soon Ash waved his right hand in front of his face.

"Oh I'm okay, its just I had a wonderful dream last night." Brock said with a big smile. "Well what kind of dream was," Ash asked his friend.

Brock was just about to tell him when they noticed Dawn coming out of her bedroom. Dawn came walking up to them with a tired and half asleep look on her face.

"Hey Dawn are you still sleepy," The Trainer asked her. Dawn rubbed her eyes slowly and tried to wake up.

"Dawn were you up late last night," Ash asked Pokemon co-ordinator. Dawn just stood still but manage to wake up a little. "Uhh yes." She answered back quietly.

Ash and his friends made their to the Pokemon Centers main entrance.

But then they suddenly saw the Pokemon Center main doors opening and in came a injured a girl and by her side was a Bayleef and Cyndaquil.

Ash and his friends were shocked and ran to up to the girl as soon she collapsed on to the floor with her Pokemon. Brock went to get Nurse Joy and Chansey for help.

Ash and Dawn helped the girl by getting her rest on the couch in the Waiting Room. Brock helped Nurse Joy by healing the girl's injured Pokemon.

2 hours later:

The girl began to wake up a little with a groan. "Hey where am I?" She asked.

"Your in the Pokemon center." The Co-ordinator said.

"Where my Pokemon?" The girl asked the Trainers.

"Your Pokemon are with Nurse Joy and our friend. And their taking care of them for you." Dawn said.

"Can you tell us your name, who injured you, and your Pokemon," The Co-ordinator.

"Well my name is Lila, I arrived in the forest that's a little far away from this Pokemon Center but then The Pokemon Witch came out of nowhere and challenged me to a battle." She said.

"I see. Then what happened when you challenged her?" Ash asked Lila.

"The Pokemon Witch asked me to use two Pokemon which is a double battle but my Pokemon Bayleef and Cyndaquil were no match for her Pokemon and the rumors of her having Psychic Powers that deal damage to her opponents was true." Lila said.

Ash and Dawn started to think for a minute about who's The Pokemon Witch. "Excuse me Lila but what was the Pokemon that she used in her battle with you," Dawn asked the injured girl.

"She used… Infer.. Infernape and Seal… Sealeo." Lila answered back but then passed out.

Ash and Dawn started to get worried.

But Brock and Nurse Joy came out of the Medical Room. "How's Lila's Pokemon?" Dawn asked them.

"Is that the name of that girl," Nurse Joy asked. Ash and Dawn nodded. "Lila's Pokemon are doing fine, they just need a long rest." Nurse said. Ash and others sighed in relief.

Ash and Dawn then explained to Brock and Nurse Joy about who injured Lila and her Pokemon.

Brock and Nurse Joy were shocked. "I heard about her from the other Nurse Joys, they said that The Pokemon Witch was a Trainer that has Psychic Powers and it seems that the rumors might be true." Nurse Joy said with fear in her eyes.

"Yes and Lila said that the Pokemon that the Witch used was a Infernape and Sealeo." Ash said.

"I see but we don't know why The Pokemon Witch hurts other Trainers." Nurse Joy said to the Trainers.

End of Chapter


	5. Akiza Disappears

Chapter 5: Akiza Disappears

Ash and his friends continued to heal the injured Pokemon Trainer and her Pokemon.

Nurse Joy and the Trainers starting see the Pokemon Trainer was waking up again.

The Pokemon Trainer woke up. Putting her hand on her head and rubbing it. "Are you feeling alright Lila, Dawn asked the girl.

"Yes I feel all better." She said. Everyone sighed in relief.

Lila got up on her feet, stretched her arms and legs out. "Are my Pokemon all better now?" She asked realizing that she been sleep for 3 hours.

"Brock went in the Medical Room. After 10 minutes Brock came out of the Medical Room with Bayleef and Cyndaquil. Lila ran over to give her Pokemon a hug. "Thank you all for healing my Pokemon and I." The girl said with smile.

"We'll just glad you and your Pokemon are okay." Nurse Joy answered.

Lila got her Pokemon Pokeballs out of her pockets and return them back. " Well I must be going now and once again thanks for your help." Lila said with grateful smile as she left the Pokemon Center Brock began to look around realizing someone was missing but remembered that they were traveling with a new Pokemon Trainer Akiza.

"Hey Ash and Dawn. "Have you noticed that Akiza hasn't come out of her room?" Brock asked his friends.

"Hey your right lets go see if she's still asleep." Ash replied. The Trainers ran back to room that Akiza was sleeping in.

Brock opened the door. The Trainers looked from behind the bedroom door. "She's gone." Ash answered.

Brock started to get worried. "Where do you she is?" Brock asked his friends. Ash and Dawn moved theirs shoulders up which meant that they don't know. But secretly Dawn saw Akiza leave the Pokemon Center but didn't say anything until she figured out why Akiza left late at night.

1 hour later:

Ash and his friends got their Pokemon and supplies and left the Pokemon Center. "Hey Brock I'm sure Akiza's okay wherever she is." Ash said to the Breeder. Dawn continued to think why did Akiza left.

End of Chapter


End file.
